Winter Promises
by nikkihime
Summary: Two people met one winter night...is it just coincicdence...or destiny? Strictly E/T!


Winter Promises: An Eriol/Tomoyo angst fic.

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: romance/angst

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or their characters. It's obvious that they belong to CLAMP…yaddah yaddah… you know what I'm saying..

A/N: This is a strictly E+T fic, with some S+S. If you are a Kaho/Eriol lover I suggest you, do not read this…or I'll be dead meat…^.~

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The amethyst – eyed girl sighed and looked up as the first flakes of snow fell down. _Cold_ she thought. _Just like Sakura's heart._ She can't say Sakura had not been a good friend. In fact, she was more than a sister. They were always together. Sakura would let her take videos of her, and she never complained about anything. Everything was completely in its place.

Until _he_ came.

He took away the most precious person she had, and could get away with it so easily! The violet eyes turned misty, and she wept. Now, Sakura is gone, forever. They could not enjoy being together anymore…because Sakura is happy. 

__

And I can't accept that she is happier with that gaki than with me! Long strands of hair fell to her face as she looked down. _Why? Why am I not enough…_ And she was alone, left by the only person she had loved and will always love. 

"Tomoyo-san," The girl looked up when she heard her name. A tall, boy with glasses offered her a scarf. "You must be cold. Here, use this." She grasped it quickly, mumbling a word of thanks.

"You can tell me if you like," the boy said quietly. He looked down to meet her gaze. 

"You…you will never understand, Hiiragizawa–kun," she said, avoiding the boy's eyes. The snow began to fall harder, enveloping them in a white coat. 

"Try me." His dark eyes met hers. She was unsure whether she should laugh at his statement, or cry, and tell him all her pains. "Try me," her companion repeated.

It all happened too fast. Suddenly she was telling this person whom she never paid any attention to her greatest pains, and he listened, expressionless. 

"You love Sakura," he simply said after Tomoyo spilled all she needs to say. "Gomen nasai." 

__

Why? Why do you apologize? Unable to stop herself, Tomoyo cried and clutched to her companion for comfort.

Eriol surrounded her with his arms. "Cry it out," he said. "Let it all out." He ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her fears, her worries, her anger. Tomoyo cried and cried, until no tears can be shed anymore.

They stood in silence as the snow fell, unable to say words fit enough for conversation. They merely stood, in each other's arms, until the snow and Tomoyo's tears stopped falling.

"Now then," Eriol said, drying Tomoyo's tears. "I don't want you crying again, alright?"

Tomoyo looked at him with confusion. "Why are you doing this?" she inquired. "You don't even know me."

The boy merely smiled. "That's why I am doing this. I want to be your friend."

"Eh?" _How can he? He doesn't even care about me four years ago? Why of all people would he care about me?_

"I couldn't take Sakura's place, I know," Eriol stiffly continued. "But I don't want to see another person suffering just like me." 

Tomoyo suddenly remembered. "Mizuki–sensei…"

He nodded. "She never wanted to be with me. She was never happy." Tomoyo could see tears welling up in Eriol's eyes. "And I gave up everything for her. My magic, my friends, my fortune…" The wind blowing made Tomoyo deaf to the last line Eriol said. 

"Gomen nasai," was all Tomoyo could say. She never thought a good person such as Kaho would leave a perfect guy…such as Eriol. She glanced up to him. "Maybe…maybe you were never meant to be…"

"Just like you and Sakura," Eriol added. "I know I shouldn't tell you this, because I'm having problems myself, but you should try to let go."

__

Let go. It's not that easy… Tomoyo clenched her fists. "I never thought you of all people should be giving me advises, but I tried to forget Sakura and it failed."

Eriol caught her face in his hand. "We are such pitiful persons, aren't we? We lie at the mercy and the hope of other people's love."

__

Atatakai, Tomoyo thought as Eriol held her cheek. _He's so comforting…_ She closed her eyes.

The howling wind ended, lulling them into a silent reverie. Tomoyo opened her eyes to stare at dark pools of blue before her. She realized she was gazing intently into Eriol's eyes. 

"Hiiragizawa–kun…"

"Maybe we were so preoccupied with our need to be accepted that we do not notice…how other people around us exist." His hand moved to tangle itself to her hair. "Maybe we were deaf, blind, unfeeling except to those whom we hope will love us back."

"Hiiragizawa-kun…" Her hands met up with his on her shoulder. 

"Maybe we were living wrong." He tightened his hold on Tomoyo's hand, and bowed his head. "Maybe some people can't get what they yearn for, but there's always something that will catch them."

Tomoyo hastily brushed away her tears. He was right, some people aren't really made for each other. How Hiiragizawa–kun could convince her with those things she does not know, but she doesn't care either. His presence made her whole, and strong, and warm. Impulsively, she leaned on Eriol's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Do you know, that when I chased Kaho, I lost one precious part of my life?"

"Really? Who?"

Eriol smiled inwardly and tipped her chin up. "You."

"Nani? Me??" Tomoyo backed off but Eriol gripped her waist. 

"I was so wrong. I think too much of Kaho, I never noticed how much I care for, how much I believe in, how much I love …you." Eriol rested his chin atop her head. "I don't know why, but when I returned to England, the world became dark, the feeling became cold, and the song in my heart ceased. Then I realized, it's not Kaho who gave me my joys, but you."

Tomoyo stared at him, wide–eyed. Eriol laughed. 

"I know it sounds silly, me telling you all these things. But I have to say it, even if you love Sakura, because one day, I might not have the chance to say it. I hope you don't mind."

But Tomoyo does not mind. In fact, she was feeling light. She was loved. Then she thought about it. What does she feel for Eriol Hiiragizawa?

"As I was saying a while ago, I know I'm no match for Sakura. But I'm not letting you go no matter what." 

The snow began to fall again, this time gently swaying in the wind. The moon rose high up in the sky and the field was silent.

"Hiiragizawa – kun,"

"Eriol. E-ri-ol, Tomoyo," Eriol replied, addressing the girl by her first name. "Is it so hard a request?"

"Eriol–kun," 

"That's better. Not so stiff. I promise, I won't make you cry again, ever."

__

Eriol, Tomoyo thought. Something stirred inside her. She could not understand, she couldn't say it, yet her heart somehow knows what to do. Her arms tightened around Hiirazigawa's torso, making him closer to her. Eriol embraced her in return, murmuring words of praise.

"Tomoyo, will you love me? You won't be alone. And so will I." He looked down. Tomoyo could see by the moonlight that his cheeks were red, whether from the cold or from his confession she did not know. 

"Eriol–kun, I…"

"Tomoyo – chan…" Tomoyo's emotions were in turmoil. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart. She now understood. She looked up to Eriol.

"Tomoyo…" Her hand reached up to Eriol's face, and she sang.

It's the song she and Eriol always practiced together when they were in grade school, and Eriol could do nothing but sigh sadly, relishing the happiness he once cherished when he's with Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo stopped singing. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Arigatou, I promise, I won't make you grieve, too," she told Eriol.

"I should be the one to say that," he replied quietly. He met Tomoyo's lips with his own, both of them cold with too much longing and gloom.

"Do you think," Tomoyo said breathlessly as she pulled away. "That we could forget?"

"Hai."

__

Samui Tomoyo thought. "It's cold." 

"Hai."

"Do you think," she asked again. "That destiny wanted us to make promises to each other?"

Eriol smiled and pulled her closer. "We shall find out. But I doubt they let us meet for nothing." 

Two worlds evolved again, extracting energies from one another, and balance of emotions were restored. Footprints lay on the snow, although the feet that walked alone once, will never walk alone anymore.

The night became peaceful and the moon grew bright. Exchanged promises by people who got tied up with fate, were heard only by the snow that lay on the ground beneath them and the trees that tower above them. 

A/N: Sorry guys, this is jut a fling from one of my sleepless nights. Hope you like it though. It's not angst enough…but please read and review…

Ganbatte ne…and cherish your dreams!

Nikki-chan


End file.
